It is common for users to use a variety of electronic devices on a daily basis. For example, at various times of the day, a user may use a desktop, tablet, and/or laptop computer at home, a mobile device while traveling, a computer at work. In some cases, the user may execute the same application or perform the same task on one or more of the devices, while in other cases, the user may perform a portion of a task on one device and complete the remainder of the task on a second device. Currently, options are limited and/or cumbersome for transferring the state or progress of a task or item from one device to another if the user needs to switch devices. For example, if a user is working with a document on a first computing device and needs to switch to a second computing device, the user must save his progress on the document and either transmit the document via a network to the second computing device (e.g., via electronic mail, a file sharing site, a fax) or save the document to storage media for transport to the second computing device. Additionally, such steps typically require the performance of additional set up actions to return the user to a state that duplicates the state of the prior device.